Cold kiss
by darkralight
Summary: If you never knew your ancesters, would it be good to know or bad? Well in this story maybe knowing that the older ones would be a good thing to know. Changed the beginning again so please take a second look.


Darkralight: excuse me for not up loading this chapter. For the past months had dictated me into a slip from reality to numbness. I will not go any further than that and I'm happy for some of the people who have liked this story. So without further delay here is the story of her child. Yes I know I started the story with you being found by ariana but we're this story should have started was when she had to leave her child that was born from the evanescent to the human world. There might be a story of ariana in the harry potter section if I want to pursue this idea. Gladly I must confirm that a few changes will be made to both the time line of yu-Gi-Oh and harry potter series, so hang on, don't fall behind. Also this is the only time I will say this and that will be **I Do NOT! Own yugioh or harry potter characters, remember that fanfiction is a place to change what could be and what wasn't.**

Roseamay: so to start the eve after the presents I give you the prelude! Enjoy!

Darkralight: so click, press, or point? This story shall begin.

Prelude: _Japan, June 1927_

The rain was falling small and light.

Ariana Dumbledore jerked harshly into reality as she was thrown over the pavement. Barely catching her balance from crashing. She muttered thanks and relief as she shakily held herself up. The nights breeze was cold as she wrapped her bundle closer to her body.

"Baldur!" Ariana whispered, turning around to the small barely noticeable cut on the wall. "I'll be right back, Hold on till I do."

There was no answer but a small flash of sparks. Ariana softly smiled and hurriedly cross the silent street to a game shop: her body trembled as she neared. Her throat was clogged and failing her as she closed the space between the door and herself. The narrow streets were flooded and empty. A mass of houses crowded each sides of the store. Some were still going through construction, while others were done and simply waiting like lonely cupboards. The weather was never usually like this but it was a good opportunity, for nobody would question better yet notice frowned as the cold blew harder and the rain grew heavy.

Ariana knew she didn't have enough time left before she had to leave. For days she had been searching for the right people who were not poor but not rich. Had true values and we're not greedy on purpose. Took her some time before she settled upon a pair that mostly had her standards. But knowledge and knowing were two separate things. Ariana heard sparks echo in clicks that she only knew meant, she had to rush with only so little heart was already yearning for days, months, years to come. Already starting ahead of the apart of her that would be missing. Unshed tears soaked her eyes. Lips trembling in small quivers. Her feet betrayed her to the door. With curling fingers she unwrapped her small baby from her hiding place that was close to her heart.

A young one year old appeared from under the silken cloths, the light from the door made her look paler then the ruddy color she had come to know. What drew her eye first was the weird defying hair that seem to have popped out of her head. Tri-color hair that was tipped purple, middle was black and softly shaded into blond. A chubby face that all children always seem to have, then as if knowing, her eyes fluttered open with a yawn. Showing the weirdest color she has ever known to seen. Blue eyes with rings of purple framing around the iris, making her eyes shimmer like jewels under lights. Ariana almost lost her resolve.

She didn't want to do this. Didn't want to leave, go away and wait in who knows how long. Ariana wanted to know what her child would be like, the quirks and her achievements, someday to know when she lies or to scare away the nightmares at night. She wanted to be a mother so badly: it hurts. Hope that she wasn't a wizard and fall into muggle society as best as she could. Pretend that she wasn't killed by her brothers friend. To come back and tell them that she was alright even happy in her evanescent world of mystery. Maybe even show them the new dumbledore child that mom would rant about. To know that she exists.

_Knock!, Knock! Knock!_

But ariana knew her time of living in the world was gone. Trying would only make it worst for the both of them in the long run. As her husbands had told her, as she has seen and promised to never repeat. She had to let her angel go to have a chance in this world. Even if it was to early for her to let go. Ariana shook as she gently laid her baby girl on the floor. Seeing the confusion written over her baby's face. Looking one last time. Then ariana ran. Hearing the fasts steps walking down the stairs. Her child's cries as thunder rumbled and fell with the water. Tears mixing into the ground. All was in the fates hands and that was a frightful thought.

_Domino city, July _

Sugoroku could never recall a time in which he had willingly wanted there to be no call from the museum or Mr. Otogi. Even when he was little he longed for the adventure that gave adrenaline and heart stopping excitement. The puzzles of old times said to be complicated and impossible to peace together. The rush of beautiful landscape and rolling deserts or waves. His mother had complained that the only reason he stayed was because of her.

As a child he would wait for his father to come with stories of far away lands that have lost its golden age through time. Listen as his father talked with a soothe voice that was made for story telling. His mother had only let him go with him to some sites that were deemed safe by the boarder. Sugoroku never could forget his first time seeing the glorious sands that held the Ancient Egyptians history. There customs and beliefs dazzled yet, confused him.

_So why don't I want that anymore? _Sugoroku thought as he tickled the little girl in his lap. Her laughter ringed in his ear as he chuckled along. Her eyes sparkled purple with happiness. Sugoroku had earlier learned that they turn purple for feelings when they are overwhelming. Along with that her hair was naturally tri-color, like his hair. He had named her Rania for the time some reason he was happy that he received riana but it also made it harder on him if her mother ever came knocking on his door to ask for her back.

A month ago he had been dreaming of the sands and waiting for the ringing of his phone so he could flee to Egypt with an excuse. When Sugoroku was awoken with the urgent knocks on his door. Bouncing to his feet he ran down the stairs, wondering if the phone line was dead that they had to send a messenger. Tumbling down he made it to the door and saw her image flicker, as if filtered by a projector with defaults. The mothers blond white hair and blue eyes that had made her look like a small angel one would find carved or painted by artists. Then the mysterious women was running away with tears soaking down her cheeks. What was she doing out at this time of night? He thought and almost did run after her when thunder erupted from the sky and the pierce wail of a scared child made him look down.

He was shocked and was staring at the small child on his doorstep. He had never token care less knew a friend that had a small baby. Her second wail made Sugoroku fall down and scoop her into his arms. Looking both ways as he rocked the baby back and forth. Looking like a crazy wide eyed person from his doorstep. Trying to calm his frantic voice as he went inside his house and waited in his living room. Calming a small girl and himself from hysteria. All through the night as rania finally fell asleep he would think a lot of questions and wonder why he never thought of calling the orphanage once, to take her away.

For that he was grateful but trouble. Why woman's want millions of baby's were insane. They were completely insane because he only had one and already he was going crazy and nerve wrecked. They pooped, wake up at weird and unheard of hours, as well as get into messes that made him want to rip his hair out and cry. Yes women were insane. Baby's were demons in chibi angels.

But they were right about one thing. It's worth it to see there big curious eyes see the world around them. Sleep wistfully with no worries. Laughter as they tried to catch what's in front of them. There smiles that show there small teeth. As wonderment at music or the little thing as making a fire, cause them to watch you as if you were a magician. They may be little tykes but they were so sweet that he was now infected to smile when she was with him. Sugoroku knew that if the mother ever came back he would cry. For he couldn't think that he could be apart for so long without rania.

His wife though was a different story. He didn't know what her reaction would be to rania. Would she be happy and glad to adopt the child? Or send rania away to an orphanage for not being her own child? He bit the inside of his cheeks as he lifted rania to the kitchen for something else out eat. He could only sigh and wait. For his wife would be coming tomorrow from her long stay in the celtic islands. As Sugoroku squished some vegetables into a bowl he heard ranias feet hit the cabinets in rhythm. Running his hand through his hair he dispelled his thoughts and walked to the small girl. Scooping some of the squished veggies into a spoon.

" I can only be hope rania." Sugoroku sighed, " I can only hope."

Rania smiled at him as if to comfort his speeding questions. He smiled back. As Storm clouds grumbled in the sky. Rania shook, for she feared the lightning bolts. Sugoroku could already hear the thunder that would soon come. Another sleepless night.

Roseamay: That is the prelude everybody. Also review please. Oh and darkralight before she forgets would like to thank the three followers and the reviewer fireprincess for liking the story. And the others who also liked it as well. Good day or night hope to see ya next chapter in three or four days, ( wink) Adios muchachos!


End file.
